Chase And Andie Sitting In A Tree KISSING!
by 5t4c3y
Summary: What would have happened if Chase and Andie HAD kissed in the tree that night? Please R&R I've added another chapter for those who wanted it...and I may add more! CHP 3 up! Friends.
1. Chase and Andie, Sitting In A Tree

**A/N: Hi guy's. This is just a little one-shot that's been on my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy :o)**

**Summary: What I think should have been said up in the tree...and what would have happened if Chase and Andie HAD kissed that night ?**

**Rating: K+  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Chase climbed up the tree in a matter or seconds, but was hesitant about moving along the branch towards Andie. She giggled when he slowly moved towards her, taking quick glances at the ground and breathing deeply. Who knew that the all star was afraid of heights. Andie moved in a bit closer to save Chase doing it. It was so peaceful up there and surprisingly quiet, but there was an uncomfortable silence. Andie stole a glance at Chase, but quickly looked away when he turned to look at her. The two teens let out a little laugh before talking.

"So where did you learn to dance like _that_?" Chase asked with a smirk "You don't really seem like the salsa type."

"I could say the same about you." Andie said, smiling too "... No, my Dad taught me when I was young...right before he died. I've always remembered it."

Chase didn't say anything. It had been such a fun night that neither wanted to talk about death and pain.

"Well I was surprised when I saw you walk out in that dress tonight." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

Andie laughed and blushed slightly.

"I could tell.." She began "Your jaw hit the floor pretty fast...oh and you were drooling slightly."

"Ha ha." Chase said with a chuckle "Very funny... I was actually surprised at the fact that you could look like a girl."

Andie scoffed and playfully nudged him, causing Chase grab her hand to steady himself. Once knowing that he wasn't about to fall, he looked down at their hands. He began to stammer and pull it away, chuckling nervously.

"Maybe we should go...you know...help out down there." Chase said, looking at the Crew doing all the cleaning.

"...I like being up here." Andie said softly, smiling at him "...I like...spending time with you."

It was Chase's turn to smile. He watched as Andie slowly took hold of his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze, looking up at her when she scooted a little closer.

"Yo know I thought going to MSA was going to be the worst thing that's ever happened to me..." She began "But I was wrong.

"I can safely say that I'm really happy you're here." He said "I mean you're just so unique, and talented. You don't just follow the crowed. You're your own person...that's what I like about you."

And smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth.

"For some reason...I so badly wanted to hate you when I arrived at the school." Andie admitted "Don't ask me why, cause I don't know...I'm just thankful I don't."

The two went silent and just looked at each other. Slowly, they both leaned in closer and closer, until their lips were only centimeters apart.

"I'm thankful too." Chase said in a low voice.

And with that, they kissed. It wasn't very long, but not to short either...but it was filled with so much passion, that Andie was surprised she didn't fall from the tree. When they pulled back, they were both smiling so much that it looked like their faces would rip in half. Chase, still holding Andie's hand, gently brushed his thumb over the back of hers and gave a slight chuckle.

"Wow..." He said quietly "It's not every day you end up kissing your friend up a tree."

Andie laughed

"It wasn't bad though." She said "...I'd be willing to try again..."

"Yeah..." Chase began "You should always try things more than once...usually better second time round."

They smiled again, and soon the two were in another lip lock. It was a lot longer this time, Chase's hand moving to Andie's face, brushing hair behind her ear. He smiled into the kiss as Andie's hand made it's way to the back of his head, where she played with the hair on the nape of his neck. When the need for air became too much, the two teens reluctantly pulled away.

"I could really get used to that." Chase said playfully.

They were about to head in for their third kiss, when the sound of someone shouting up at them cut them off.

"Are you two going to help us down here or just sit up there all night playing tonsil hockey?" Shouted Monster

The both chuckled.

"Guess we better head back down now." Andie said.

Chase climbed down first. He waited at the bottom of the tree for Andie, helping her down the last few steps. She looked into his chocolate eys, and she couldn't help but fall in love with him then and there. Smiling one last time, the two headed off in different directions to clean up. The whole crew were smiling as the cleaned, but Chase and Andie didn't notice. They were too busy thinking of each other.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	2. I Like Her And She Likes Me

**A/N: Hi guys. I really want to thank you for all the lovely reviews that I received for this story, but I've decided to add another chapter, so it's no longer a one-shot. If you like this chapter, and you'd like me to, I may write it as a longer multi-chapter, so tell me what you think :o)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

After helping the rest of the Crew tidy up Missy's back yard, Chase decided to take off. He offered Andie a ride, hoping that she would accept so he could talk to her, but unfortunately for him she was spending the night at Missy's. Leaving the garden, but still thinking about the beautiful brunette, Chase made his way down the street towards his car. He wasn't out for more than a couple of seconds before a car drove up beside him.

Turning his head slightly to look, Chase saw Tuck and two other members of the 410 walking up behind him. he slowed his pace a little and turned to face the angry looking teen. Chase put his hands in his pockets, trying to show Tuck that he wasn't in the mood for an argument.

"Look guys." He began "I'm just tryin' to get home."

But Tuck wasn't for listening.

"Have fun up in the tree White Boy!?" He asked, pushing him slightly "What, with your tongue down D's throat an all!"

"It was just a kiss." Chase said, turning round, continuing his walk down the street

"Oh really!" Snapped the 410 leader

He grabbed Chase from behind and threw him up against a fence, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"If I catch you with her again..." He began "You're a dead man."

"...Then I best watch my back." Chase said, showing no fear "Cause I like her and she likes me, and I'll be making sure that I'm with her."

Tuck's jaw clenched. He pulled a balled fist up and cracked Chase right across the face, but Chase was quick to respond to the punch, throwing his own fist at Tuck. A searing pain overtook the blond dancers fist as he watched his rival fall to the ground clutching his face. Hoping that that would be the end of the argument, Chase began to walk away, but was again pulled back and thrown against the fence.

There was no hesitation this time. No words were spoken. Tuck got to his feet and began to punch Chase in the stomach, the other 410 members holding him up. Chase groaned with pain as Tuck's fist made contact with his stomach again and again. He began to slip to the ground a little, but the boys kicked him the rest of the way.

Chase winced as his face made contact with the concrete of the sidewalk. Struggling, he tried to get up, but was immediately kicked back down. Tuck's followers continued to kick and punch into Chase as they watched their leader go to the car and pull out a baseball bat from the back seat. Slinging it over his shoulder, Tuck made his way back over to them, crouching down in front of Chase, who they had stopped beating for a moment.

"You sure you wanna be with her now?" He asked, leaning in closely

"...Yes." Chase croaked out, spitting blood onto the path.

"Wrong answer." he spat, standing up and holding the bat above his head  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Andie and Missy collapsed onto seats outside. Everyone had cleared out, leaving the two friends to sit and talk for a while. Andie reached up and pulled out her hair clip, letting her curls to fall. Missy smile at the expression on her friends face. She knew that Andie liked Chase. It was obvious, and that kiss in the tree was just more proof.

Andie turned to look at Missy's smiling face, giving her a puzzled expression.

"What?" She asked, running her fingers through her curls

"You like him..." Missy said in a sing-song voice

"No I don't!" Andie said blushing "And that kiss didn't mean anything..."

"Chase and Andie, sitting in a tree." Missy began singing "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"You're so immature." Andie said, trying but failing miserably at hiding her smile

"It's true though." Missy began "Everyone saw you guys."

"...OK!" Andie said, smiling brightly "So I like him, and yes the kiss was..."

"Good." Missy said finishing off the sentence

"I was actually going to go for amazing, but yeah..."

Both girls giggled. It wasn't often that Andie spoke about boys...actually Andie never spoke about boys. Chase had to be something special. The two discussed the kiss some more, Andie describing it and how she felt, receiving a squeal from Missy every now and then.

"Do you think he likes me in...that way?" Andie asked "I mean he did kiss me twice... and friends don't kiss friends..."

"D would you stop trying to convince yourself that he likes you!" Missy said with a laugh "Because of course he does! The guy can't look at you without grinning like a fool."

Andie laughed. She was about to carry on the conversation when three boys ran passed Missy's garden, screaming at the top of their lungs _'Go!Go!Go!'_. Giving each other a puzzled look, Andie and Missy got up and looked out onto the street to see a very familiar car zoom off down the street. Andie just continued to watch the car, but was soon distracted by Missy's cry.

"OH MY GOSH!" She heard her scream.

Turning round, Andie saw what Missy was looking at. It was Chase! He was lying in the street in a bloody pulp. Andie's eyes went wide when she saw him. She took off in a run, Missy following her, their heels clicking off the path.

Andie skidded to a stop by Chase. She fell to her knees, skinning them slightly, and turned Chase onto his back.

"Oh my gosh!" She said, seeing how badly he was cut and bruised. She looked over at his side to see the baseball bat covered in blood. "Help! Somebody help us!"

"Help!" Missy shouted too

"Chase it's going to be OK." Andie said, holding his head up "We'll get help."

He didn't say anything. All he did was make a choking noise. He shakily brought a hand up, and Andie took it. By now her beautiful white dress was covered in blood, but she didn't care. Missy's brothers ran out, calling the police and an ambulance, but Andie didn't really pay attention. She looked down into Chase's brown eyes, which were partially closed. She tried to calm the both of them down by running a hand through his hair, which was also covered in blood.

"It's going to be OK." She said, still very frightened "It'll all be OK."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: So what did you think? Should I continue and make it a multi-chap? Please R&R and tell me :o)**


	3. Friends

**A/N: Hi guys, thanks for the reviews and sorry for the delay. I'm going to try and update everything today. So keep an eye out ;o)**

**I don't think this fic will be too long, maybe about 5 or 6 chapters. I'm not feeling to well today, feeling really tired and I just jammed my lip in my locket (Don't ask. lol), so sorry if my updates today are a little crappy :o)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Andie sat in the hospital waiting room with Missy by her side. Both girls were still in their dresses, which were ruined by Chase's blood. It was just coming up on 12 at night, and thankfully the girls weren't there by themselves. Missy's three brothers, Antonio, Ruben and the youngest of the four, Leon sat with the girls. When they came out of the yard at the sound of Andie and Missy's crys, they called the ambulance. They continued to sit there for a while, until a Doctor came out with a clip board.

"Who's here for a Mr Chase Collins?" He asked

The five teens stood, Andie looking a little worried.

"How is he?" She asked, trying to read the doctors expression

"He's a bit banged up." The doctor stated "But all in all, he should make a full recovery pretty quickly. He should be on bed rest for the next couple of weeks though, but I don't see why we can't discharge him tomorrow. We're going to keep him over night for some observation."

"Thank you so much." Andie said, letting out a relieved sigh "Can we go and see him?"

"Only one person at a time."

With that the doctor turned and walked back down the hall. Andie turned to Missy and the Three brothers. All four of them ushered her to go in, they would catch up with Chase later. Andie followed in the direction the doctor had disapeared in. She walked up to the nurses desk, and received the room number. Andie slowly made her way down the ward, coming to a halt when she reached Chase's room. Taking a deep breath, she peered in through the little window on the door.

He looked angry and upset, which was understandable. His face wasn't as bad as she expected, just a black eye and a couple of bruises and cuts...but that didn't make anything better. He clutched to his stomach a little, sitting up and wincing in pain. Andie hated seeing him like this. She gently knocked on the door and walked in. Chase turned to look at her, his angry expression fading.

"Hey." She said, taking a seat by his bed

"Hi." He replied with a small smile "You waited here all this time?"

"Yeah..." She gave a sheepish smile "Just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Chase smiled and took hold of her hand, looking down at her blood stained white dress.

"Sorry about the dress." He said

"It's OK." She chuckled "It's only a dress..." She trailed off and looked at him "...Do you know who did this?"

Chase looked down. He didn't know if he should tell Andie, because Tuck and the other guys were her friends at one point...but if he didn't tell, she would find out sooner or later. It would only be a matter of time.

"Chase?" Andie said "Please tell me."

"...It was Tuck and a couple of other guys from the 410." he croaked out

"They did this to you!?" She questioned "Chase...I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Chase asked, turning to face her "It isn't your fault."

Andie was silent, she looked down at her hand, which was still holding Chase's. It was her fault that this happened to him.

"Andie..." Chase continued "I'm not going to stop hanging out with you because of him. You're my friend."

Her head sapped up, and she gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah..." She said "Friend..."

"Do you not want to be friends?" Chase asked, getting slightly worried.

"No I do!" Andie said quickly "...the truth is... I just thought because of the kiss...we would...you know..."

"Become more than friends." Chase said with a smile, finishing off for her.

"Yeah." She said, her cheeks blushing "I...I was just being stupid. Ignore me."

She gave a nervous laugh, trying hard to avoid Chase's friendly eyes. He squeezed her hand, sitting up a little. Andie couldn't help but feel tears burn her eyes as she saw his face screw up. It was clearly obvious that he was in a lot of pain, but Chase being Chase just tried to act like it wasn't that sore. After managing to sit up fully, he turned to Andie, put a hand under her chin and brought her in for a sweet kiss. She was startled at first, bu soon closed her eyes and kissed back. It wasn't that long, or as romantic as it was in the tree, but still...she was kissing Chase! Kissing Chase again!

Once they pulled apart, Andie gave a happy sigh, which cause Chase to chuckle lightly. She blushed again. Why was he the only guy that could actually get her to act like a girl. It puzzled her something awful. He smiled back at her, happy that kissing her wasn't something he would regrette.

"You weren't being stupid." Chase said "I would...really like it...if we could be more than friends...I guess what I'm trying to say is...would you be my girlfriend?"

Andie didn't know that she would ever be able to smile that big in her life. Giving a happy nod, She hugged Chase, suddenly pulling back when he hissed in pain.

"Oh!" She cried "Sorry!"

"It's OK." He said with a smile, kissing her again "It was worth it."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

It was about an hour later when Andie emerged from Chase's room with a dreamy smile on her face. She walked through into the waiting room to find Blake talking with Missy and her brothers, probably trying to find out what happened. After talking to him breifly, Andie watched as Blake walked down the hall to see Chase. She turned round to see Missy giving her a strange look and a slight smirk. Probably because Andie was grinning like a fool.

"OK." Missy began "For someone who was all worried about their friend getting his ass kicked, you seem awfully happy."

"You know what..." Andie began, linking arms with Missy as the five made their way to the elevators "I am...and just for the record, Chase isn't just a friend anymore...He's so much more."

Missy just looked shocked, and gave a girly squeal.

"You must tell me everything!"  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: I know it was short, but I thought it would be best to leave it there. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


End file.
